


【秋&帕瓦】暗之恶魔不会游泳

by tone_77



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga), 电锯人
Genre: Gen, 友情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tone_77/pseuds/tone_77
Summary: 今晚，猫决定去宠幸一下它的铲屎官。
Relationships: Hayakawa Aki & Power (Chainsaw Man), 早川秋&帕瓦
Kudos: 14





	【秋&帕瓦】暗之恶魔不会游泳

**Author's Note:**

> *友情向  
> *地狱篇后

今晚，猫决定去宠幸一下它的铲屎官。

分好类的垃圾成袋地靠在角落里，调味料的瓶瓶罐罐紧凑地挨在一起，水槽旁伏着皱巴巴的洗碗海绵。帕瓦蹲在地上，和猫一起，在亮堂堂静悄悄的厨房里。“猫咪猫咪……我好怕呀。”她抱着膝盖缩成一团，像一颗她讨厌的花椰菜，脚边倒着一只空空的酸奶瓶。猫低头吃盘子里的猫粮发出轻微的咀嚼声，她把头埋进臂弯里，“快带我走吧。”  
夜深人静的时候，猫把她踩醒了，她的猫咪饿了，喵喵地把她领进厨房。等她的脑袋从梦的混沌里抽离，恐惧又爬上了她的脊梁。除了厨房这个家里的其他地方都是黑暗一片，她不敢擅自离开。  
猫抬起头来嗅了嗅空气，叫了两声，帕瓦看见它竖起尾巴跑走了。“猫咪！”她追上去，直到灯光触及不到，她撞到桌角。  
家里有好几个房间，这栋楼房里有好多个家，城市中又建着好多好多栋楼房，到处都没有光。“呜呜，暗之恶魔走开走开！”她在空中挥动手臂又不敢遮住眼睛，她的白色的猫将少许能见的光反射回她的眼中，夜也不是绝对的黑，她害怕跟丢了她的猫咪。  
猫钻进一扇门。

早川秋感觉不到月光，感觉不到床垫的下陷，也感觉不到猫的尾巴扫在他脸上。感知融化成一滩梦的回音，他睁开了眼，“你怎么过来了？”  
“本大爷起来拉粑粑啊。”帕瓦躺在旁边，猫趴在她胸前。  
“厕所冲了吗？”  
魔人犹豫了一下，“其实我是起来喂猫咪的。”  
早川秋扭头想要爬起来，帕瓦一把抓住他那只空荡荡的袖子，“我真的是起来喂猫咪的！”他看了她一会儿，被睡意熏得皱眉又眯眼，躺下前便没有料到厨房的灯会亮上一宿。  
“外面好黑好冷。”她钻进他的被子里，用冰凉的脚把他踩住，他打了个激灵，猫从他们中间逃到柜子上。“到处都是暗之恶魔的气息，呜呜。”

家里唯一的阳台连接着早川秋的房间，玻璃拉门不遮景，城市的光顺着地毯延伸进屋里来，很亮很亮，似乎不满自己生在黑夜。他们面对面躺着，帕瓦靶心似的双瞳将他瞄准，溢出一种无眠的预感。  
“睡吧。”他试图用冷淡去抵抗。  
于是猫和魔人都安静下来。她在被子里用光滑的脚趾头以一种不恼人的节奏挠他的脚背，然后打了一个哈欠，脚掌在一点一点地暖和起来。早川秋披着靛色的午夜，月光像雪一样沾在他侧边的肩膀和颧骨上。帕瓦伸手摸摸他的耳钉、眉毛，又鬼鬼祟祟地拎起他那只干瘪的空袖子当他是一只气球那样往里头吹气。  
“喂，你这家伙死了吗？”帕瓦把他的袖子打了个结。早川秋不理会她，猫咪在柜子上摇尾巴。  
她慌里慌张地摇他的肩膀，“别死啊。”  
早川秋深吸一口气又轻轻地叹出来，“别闹了，我在这儿呢，快睡。”他不怒也不恼，只从身体的某处挪出些许距离感投放到空气里。  
帕瓦蛮横地趴过去，把半个身子的重量赖在他肩膀上，对着他的耳朵讲，“本大爷告诉你一个秘密。睡觉的时候闭上眼，暗之恶魔就会偷偷潜入你的梦里。”她说话时闻到他的头发上有苹果的香气，电次闻起来也一样，还有她自己。“还好本大爷机灵，他每次都抓不住我。”  
等她讲完话躺回床上，热乎乎的气息仍旧团在早川秋的耳朵边上，他忍不住摸了摸自己的耳垂，感觉耳膜还痒痒的，好像有什么东西在里面生根发芽了。有一片云挡住了月亮，又很快地游移开，他的影子投在帕瓦身上。魔人见他发愣便瞪住他，伸手去抢他的被子。早川秋无奈，只好靠过去离她更近一点，他仔细地把被自己压住的帕瓦的长头发理开，“那我也告诉你一个秘密吧。”  
“是什么？”  
“其实，暗之恶魔不会游泳。”  
帕瓦缓慢而夸张地收拢眉毛，敏锐地嗅到他身上冠冕堂皇的味道，“你怎么知道？你是不是想愚弄本大爷。”  
早川秋摸了摸脖子，感到有点头昏脑涨，帕瓦原来没有他想象中的那么幼稚。他郑重其事地掖了掖两人之间的被子，“你想嘛，地狱里没有湖泊。”因为难以收场，所以他向来对谎言浅尝辄止，“嗯……而且他看起来就不大像会游泳的样子。”  
“你会游泳吗？”  
“以前会。”  
“连你都会，那暗之恶魔肯定也会啦。”帕瓦用下嘴唇包住上嘴唇做了一个鬼脸。早川秋沉默着由侧躺变成平躺，眼睛不再看她，但帕瓦并没有因此停下来，“那你知不知道暗之恶魔可以无中生有，万一他变出一个船来怎么办。”她使劲捂住脸以表自己的绝望，而早川秋为自己令人啼笑皆非的天真感到难过，暗之恶魔确实可以无中生有，但他不行，“对不起，我说了谎。”  
“哼，给本大爷吸你的血，本大爷就原谅你。”魔人冲他呲出自己那对尖牙。  
他转过身去面对阳台上的月光，“做梦吧。”  
“咬你哦，现在就咬你哦。”帕瓦没心没肺地从后勾住他的背，她咀嚼着一些粘乎乎的像糖果一样的词句，“撒谎精，胆小鬼。”醉汉似的把呼吸在他的脖子后面乱糟糟地糊开，“你这家伙的血肯定很难喝。”

后来大概过了一刻钟，也可能是小半个小时，魔人的四肢仍挂在他身上，但她不再做声了，早川秋的房间重新变得冷清又干净。他扭过头看见猫眯着眼睛蜷在柜子的闹钟旁睡着了，然后他在临睡前第一次正眼打量今晚的月亮，那几乎是满月。  
那晚早川秋没有做梦，而帕瓦梦见一条湍急的河，黑暗与玩笑都随波逐流。

END.


End file.
